Teaching the Words of a Teacher
by 13loves8loves9loves6
Summary: PWP non-con JustinCael this was porny plot...Mutants and Masterminds OC's


**Teaching the Words of a Teacher**

**JustinxCael non-con**

* * *

><p>Justin leaned against the door, sly grin in place as he tossed the cell phone in his hand, ignoring for now his palpable dislike for the things, and initiated a mental countdown. His eyes flicked from the clock on his wall,<em>3<em>,the lump of fabric he called a couch,_2_, and over to his kitchen,_1. Knock knock knock_. His grin widened as he pushed himself from the door, turned slowly and gripped the doorknob, ticking off the appropriate amount of seconds before he creaked the door open and peered out at fluffy hair.

"Back so soon?"

The boy rolled his eyes and craned his neck in an attempt to see over Justin's shoulder. "Sorry~ I forgot my phone…" Justin nodded slowly; eyes closed as he stepped back from the door and spun around. "Ah~ Well I haven't seen it~ Where'd you put it?" Cael huffed, obviously less than excited to re enter the dirty hovel, but shuffled in nonetheless, eyes immediately falling to where he had thought he'd last set his phone. "Uh…Well…I…thought it was right there but…." A swift pat down to his thighs and butt, an action not entirely sought by Justin but enticing all the same. "Sorry uh…" Suddenly Justin was in front of him, large hand on his shoulder, creeping up his neck and turning his head until he was looking at the bed and subsequently his phone. "Oh…" A stiff twitch of his shoulder attempted to shake the heavy hand on his neck but Justin's fingers were unrelenting, stirring up a dull panic as they tightened in the hair at the base of his neck.

…What had he been looking for? His eyes ticked over his shoulder and landed on Justin's face, tongue flicking out across his lips unconsciously as he leaned into the hand in his hair, eyelids fluttering shut as it crept down his neck and into the collar of his shirt. "Ju-mn!" Partially parted lips opened further, tongue pushing up and against the other's, slicking over Justin's and groaning with every small nip. He surged forward, practically panting into the other's mouth as Justin shuffled them to the bed, sat down and pulled Cael towards him, nestling him expertly between his thighs, pushing against him until he was on his knees and _kissed_ him, hand tugging his hair until he was mewling, hands scrambling along Justin's forearms in an attempt to keep his balance. Justin pulled back, any attempts at hiding the smug look on his face long forgotten as he stared at Cael, flushed and panting and kneeling between his legs like he belonged there. He growled out a huff of air, free hand straying to the front of his pants and grinding , shit eating grin creeping further across his face at the way Cael was looking at him, eyes wide and worried but undeniably wating. Good to know everything was working well. Justin groaned, for show, reveling in the quiet answering noise that escaped from Cael's throat, rough and soft, before his hand tightened in the blonde hair and tugged again. Cael groaned louder, eyes closing as Justin pulled him forward, pushed him down and ground against his face.

Another cocky grin and he pushed up harder, hands tangling in short soft hair roughly, tugging and yanking as he ground up against Cael's cheek, liking the way they flushed and how his glasses lay crooked on his nose. Hazy eyes fluttered up to his face, mouth parted and panting against the fabric of his pants, tongue darting out over his lips, and Justin hissed, yanked Cael's head away and undid his pants with a long perfected deftness. He ignored Cael's whine, ignored the fact that maybe he was gripping his hair too hard, maybe he had yanked him back to quickly, mind entirely focused on freeing himself and yanking the pliant boy back against him. Cael whimpered, eyes squeezing shut as Justin rubbed against his cheek again, let his head fall from its grip on his hair, slide down the side of his face and squeeze until his mouth popped open, jaw already aching from the tight grip as Justin slid himself into his mouth, muffling anther shuddering moan. Justin allowed his head to fall back, teeth grinding against each other as Cael's lips stretched around him. Fuck, he was sloppy but it was warm and wet and hot and Justin groaned, pushed up and slid further down the tight throat, deaf to the rattling wheeze escaping through Cael's nose. He was entirely focused on the slick slide of Cael's tongue, the vibrations shivering through his throat with every muffled sound, the light scrape of teeth as Cael's breath hitched, the soft, almost imperceptible heat of Cael's hand resting on his thigh, holding him up and back as Justin's hand led him in a paced bob.

"Fuck. _Fuck _You're too easy." Cael emitted another soft groan, oblivious to anything other than the sound of his voice, the weight of him on his tongue, and the dull throb in the back of his head. His ears picked up more muttered curses, things that sounded vaguely familiar but fuck if he could think of why.

_"God you're disgusting."_

"So easy."

_"You're such a whore, like your mother."_

"You like that? Yeah, you do. You like it rough like that."

Cael moaned, feeble and choked as Justin pressed further, hit the back of his throat, groaned, strikingly loud in the otherwise quiet room as Cael gagged around him, body lurching forward almost instinctually, tongue laving around the length in his mouth, eyes tearing and nose stinging as he fought the urge to pull back, body quivering with effort as Justin repeated the motion, thrust into his throat, hand gripping tighter with every resulting gag or moan until he pulled out suddenly leaving Cael's neck arched back and lips bruised.

"Up." An unnecessary command emphasized by the harsh pull on Carl's arm and the all too eager crawl of thin limbs as Justin leaned back against the bed, pulled Cael up further and swept a thumb idly across his bottom lip. A short lived moment of tenderness before Justin was lunging forward, pushing Cael back, flipping him around until his face was pressed harshly into the lumpy mattress, large hands yanking his arms behind his back and a leg kicking his own apart. Cael made a surprised noise, tongue heavy with incoherency as Justin ground against his backside, leaned over him and grunted into his ear as he held his head down, pushed it further into the mattress, releasing his arms so he could undo Cael's pants, stroke him once, roughly, slide his hand across a visibly quivering thigh and around. Cael moaned, eyes wide with alarm, mind muddled with the heavy curtain of lust currently draped across it as his ears picked up the quiet click of a plastic container, as his body registered the cool slick of what was some sort of lubricant before everything _hurt_.

Cael cried out, eyes widening further and overflowing with tears as Justin pressed into him, as he broke him in two with the severity of his thrusts, as he kicked his legs further apart until his back bowed at an impossible angle. He cried, turning his face into the bed to stifle the sobs, attempt to muffle the incriminating, startlingly wanton moans that hitched through every ragged breath as Justin wrenched his arms back, pushed them further until his shoulders were screaming and everything hurt too much to focus on anything other than the blindingly painful, intoxicating thrusts pushing him further into the springs. His back muscles tightened, a ripple of dull pleasure momentarily overriding the blinding pain as Justin angled himself, twisted his hips and_shoved, _popping a bone into place, the resounding crack of his neck humming through his ears and making him cry out again as he was pressed ever further into the uncomfortable bed, rough mattress rubbing his cheek raw with every rocking thrust Justin put forward. Everything hurt, everything was hot and raw and sticky and it hurt and Cael wailed, body shuddering underneath Justin's, knees quivering with exertion, stomach muscles tightening and churning with every shallow thrust, throat raw from the mangled sobs and moans that managed to filter out into the bed. And Justin ignored him, merely grunted into his ear, panting out biting words as the speed of his hips fluctuated, growing faster and rougher with each sporadic buck forward.

Unused to this form of treatment, Cael's body crumpled, shuddered forcefully as he spent himself on Justin's bed, gaze turning white and blinding as his thighs and arms quivered and he went limp in Justin's hold, breath hitching and keening with every unrelenting thrust, every bite to his shoulder or tug on his hair until he was on his back, neck craned back again by the one still gripping his hair, making his skull throb as his hips bucked up, as his body seized at the sensation of Justin finishing himself on his face, stroking himself with rough huffs of breath, finally releasing Cael's hair so he could hold himself up, admire his handiwork while he stroked himself lazily, brought a hand up to smear himself across Cael's cheek, the action sending a painful shiver through spent limbs and sucking the air from his lungs, bringing back the dull throb of panic as he shifted on the bed, eyes wide and unseeing, chest heaving as Justin brushed a hand over his eyes, all gentle touches again, fluttering his eyelids closed until everything went black and silent.


End file.
